A Concerned One
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: Julia had once told him that they were more like young children than weapons, but Hector had never really thought of it that way.


A/N: I have always been fascinated with the relationship between master and Innocent Devil so I have decided to write this one-shot. I am using the name Kira for The End-type devil that belongs to Hector (I read another fanfic using it and I thought it fit). Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Kira watched, eyes sharp and curious, as his master slept on the ground below him. The pale-haired man lay on his side, eyes closed and his face impassive although it seemed to be of a more peaceful nature than the usual stoic expression he bore. The Innocent Devil, which was infamous for its impatient and aggressive demeanor, had long ago become bored with merely hovering nearby his sleeping master. He had been summoned to keep watch over his master, although he did not understand why. It was utterly boring. Kira was obedient to his master, adored him as all the devils did, but he felt that any Fairy-Type was more than capable of doing what he was currently doing. He also had no idea why his master was taking so long to wake up.

Hector, oblivious to the musings of his frustrated creation, tried his best to sleep peacefully. While his body had slowly given into exhaustion, his mind was still unbearably active as it tried to piece together all the events that had occurred. There were too many new people, each with their own agendas for him, that had been introduced. Julia wanted him to kill Isaac, but only because she did not wish for her brother to be slain by anyone else. Trevor feared that Isaac may try to resurrect Dracula and had told Hector to prevent this at all costs. Saint Germain clearly knew more than he wished to divulge, but whatever it was Hector would never know since the odd man only spoke in riddles and had suddenly promised to stop interfering. As for Zead, he seemed all too eager to help Hector in his quest to slay Issac but the devil forgemaster had no idea why. What did he stand to gain if Isaac died? He wanted to believe the man merely wanted the curse to stop infecting the land, but he had been betrayed too many times in his life to believe people could truly operate without some selfish motive.

The eyes of the Innocent Devil narrowed as he watched his master stir and whisper something inaudible under his breath. He could sense, through their bond, that his master was feeling some sort of distress although he was uncertain what the cause of it was. All Innocent Devils were, to a certain extent, in tune with the emotions of their creators and vice versa. Unlike their rather stoic master, the devils often wore different expressions upon their faces- well, those that had a discernible face at least. Fairy Types tended to smile and giggle while Battle Types often wore a determined scowl on their faces. Bird Types were not particularly expressive except with sound and all Mage Types except the Twinkle Rod had obscured faces. Kira, himself, was quite expressive. He would glare and bear his fangs at his enemies, smirk when he vanquished them and smile thinly if his master praised or petted him. His master stirred again and this worried the creature slightly so he hovered even closer to his master. Pale eyes suddenly snapped open and fixated upon the devil, causing him to move aside swiftly in reverance.

Hector sat up and glanced at his Innocent Devil, who was hovering at his side while watching him intently. This did not bother him as he was both used to it and seeing it. Abel, when summoned, hardly ever left Isaac's side or stopped observing him. Innocent Devils were extremely protective of their masters, so he supposed it was not unusual. Hector stood up fully and stretched his limbs before sighing. The sun had already set, causing the sky to glow with a red and purple hue, and night would come soon- along with all its horrid creatures. The curse had spread like wildfire to the point that people were forced to abandon their homes in fear of the monsters that had sprouted. That was why Cordova Town had been abandoned when he had ventured into it. Hector supposed it was for the best as he may have been attacked for his ability to summon devils as not many of them knew that there had been two devil forgemasters serving under Dracula.

"Let us go. I have no desire to stay in this wretched place when it gets dark." He said, scowling at the trees that stood below the small, grassy cliff he had rested upon. Kira merely followed his master, watching him intently. He wished to know why his master had been asleep so long. Was he injured? Was he ill?

Eventually it began to make Hector feel oddly uncomfortable. He could feel all four eyes of the devil on his back, nearly burning a hole in it, and he gave the creature an annoyed glance. "What in the world is so interesting about my back that you are staring at it so intently?"

Surprised by his master's annoyed tone, Kira averted his gaze and managed to look slightly sheepish. He could not truly speak the way humans could, but he knew his master would be able to decipher his thoughts thorugh their bond.

Hector tilted his head quizically as he stared at the creature hovering before him. "You are concerned for my wellbeing?"

Kira nodded. Hector's expression softened slightly and he rolled his eyes. "I am fine. I am merely tired, that is all. There is no need for you to be worried."

However, Kira seemed to frown at his words which confused the devil forgemaster greatly. "I am not that tired that it will put me at risk, Kira."

The devil shook his head and gave his master a confused gaze. It was as if he was unsure why the man was so tired in the first place. Suddenly, it all made sense. Innocent Devils, when injured or tired, would enter a state of rest within the Deck but the effects of time could not be felt there. To them, a week could feel as if it were only a few hours or minutes while in the Deck. Kira was probably confused and concerned as to why Hector had been asleep for so long. Julia probably would have said that it was "cute" the way his devils worried for him. He supposed that it was endearing, although he felt as if their natural innocence caused them to fret over the most trivial matters at times.

It was as if he were raising children on his own. "Kira, I was not asleep for as long as it may have felt to you. When you are not summoned, you are not affected by time and that is why periods of rest feel so brief to you. However, in this world, you are affected by time and that is why it felt as if I slept too long. Do you understand?" He asked, raising a pale brow at the creature.

Kira grinned, revealing dangerous fangs, seemingly happy with his answer and hovered beside his master happily as they continued their journey. Hector rolled his eyes, although he could not help but feel a bit of affection blossom within his chest at the sight of relief and happiness on the devil's face. He supposed that Julia was right. The way they fretted over him was rather cute.


End file.
